Le temps d'une chanson
by Lulma
Summary: OS - Brigrim - Le couple de Grégoire bat de l'aile depuis un temps. Mais lorsque celui-ci essaie d'oublier à l'aide de la musique, il se peut que cela signe la fin de ce froid.
WARNING : Cet OS contient des relations homosexuelle et est classé mature car il contient un lemon (Scène de sexe) ! Donc homophobe et personnes très sensibles : TCHAO

Résumé : OS – Brigrim – Le couple de Grégoire bat de l'aile depuis un temps. Mais lorsque celui-ci essaie d'oublier à l'aide de la musique, il se peut que cela signe la fin de ce froid.

Disclaimer : Superbrioche et Rosgrim n'appartiennent à personne (si ce n'est à eux-mêmes) et si l'un d'entre eux me demande de retirer cette fic des internets, je le ferai.

Merci à Gynny !

* * *

Grégoire se dandinait sur la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce. Le liquide vital qui tombait sur son visage le forçait à fermer les yeux. Il chantait fort et faux. Mais l'eau qui rentrait dans sa bouche l'empêchait de respirer correctement, le faisant rire.

Il n'était pas heureux, ni même joyeux. Mais l'air entrainant, et peut-être parce qu'il était fatigué, le menait à danser. Il pouvait oublier tous ses soucis le temps d'une chanson. Tout effacer, ne penser à rien, pendant trois ou quatre minutes.

Les paupières closes il s'inventait des endroits, des vies en fonction de la cadence musicale. Et alors qu'il s'imaginait que tout allait bien dans son couple, il sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches.

Il sursauta et hurla en s'éloignant de l'autre côté de la douche (c'est-à-dire environ trente centimètres). Son cri atrocement pas viril s'éteignit dans sa bouche quand il vit la personne qui était avec lui. Personne qui coupa l'eau.

Son amant était habillé du t-shirt et du caleçon qu'il utilisait pour dormir, ses yeux étaient baissés, ses cheveux cachaient son front. Il tendit les bras vers son ami afin de lui prendre les mains, le regard toujours fixé sur le carrelage de la douche.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il semblait si perdu... Depuis quand était-il là ? Rentrer dans une douche alors qu'il était encore habillé était incompréhensible.

Grégoire attrapa les mains de son colocataire et se laissa attirer contre lui. Son cœur s'emballa. Est-ce qu'il allait l'embrasser ? Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis des semaines... Le contact de sa peau mouillée contre ses mains, l'effleurement léger de leurs bustes entre eux. Grégoire sentit les yeux de son amant se poser sur lui. Son regard était profond... Comme s'il se retenait d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis si longtemps... Leur relation était spéciale en ce moment, et tenait plus de la colocation que de la vie de couple. Mickaël était distant, par conséquent, Grégoire n'osait pas tenter des avances, de peur de se faire rejeter. Et finalement, un froid avait fini par s'installer entre eux. Sans bisous, sans sexe ni rien.

Mais est-ce que là, il allait le faire ? Anxieux, Grégoire recula, son cœur avait des ratés tandis que sa respiration se bloquait. Ses yeux quittèrent ses confrères pour se fixer sur la bouche qui lui manquait tant, pendant que son amant se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Il se sentait si faible, attendant désespérément que l'homme qu'il aimait l'embrasse alors qu'il était à poil, dans une douche. Pathétique.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres désormais. Tout autour de lui semblait flou, il n'avait qu'un sujet de concentration. Chaque micro-mouvement de l'autre était observé et le temps semblait passer lentement. S'il avait eu le courage, il aurait supprimé cette distance entre eux depuis quelques secondes déjà. Il détestait qu'on le fasse languir de la sorte, mais en même temps il n'osait bouger, ayant peur qu'au final tout ça ne soit qu'une vaste blague, ou un rêve.

Au moment où il se mit à penser que tous n'étaient qu'illusions de son cerveau fatigué, Mickaël coupa ses réflexions en l'embrassant. Ses oreilles se mirent alors à bourdonner et il ferma les yeux. Ses autres sens prenaient le pouvoir. Tout d'abord le gout, ce goût si particulier qu'avaient ses lèvres contre sa peau, une saveur indéfinissable, entre le café et le dentifrice, typique de son amant. Ensuite les odeurs, entre celle du gel douche qui le recouvrait à moitié et celle de Mickaël, accentuée par son t-shirt qui en était imprégné. Mais surtout, surtout, le toucher. Les lèvres pressées contre les siennes, la langue affamée dans sa bouche, le buste contre son torse, la main qui était remontée pour serrer son épaule, le t-shirt mouillé sous ses doigts. Il voulait que ce temps dure toujours, que rien ne les arrête. Le plafond pourrait leur tomber sur la tête qu'il s'en fichait.

Mais bien sûr, comme ils ne restaient que des êtres humains, ils se séparèrent une fois à bout de souffle. La nudité de Grégoire l'empêchait de cacher son excitation et il était par conséquent légèrement gêné. Pas parce que son amant le voyait, non. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans, heureusement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait nu, mais c'était plutôt cette sensation de renouveau qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme si les règles du jeu avaient changés depuis la dernière fois. Comme si ce n'était pas normal d'être raide dans une situation pareille.

Le regard brun posé sur lui semblait légèrement moqueur, mais complice. En souriant Grégoire le poussa contre le mur carrelé, rassuré. Il n'allait pas se poser de question. Il allait profiter du moment présent. Il réservait les interrogations pour après.

Il dirigea alors ses mains sous le t-shirt trempé tout en l'embrassant de nouveau, encore et encore. Celui-ci collait à la peau de son amant et il eut du mal à le retirer, non sans jurer. Il était bien plus détendu et pouvait désormais entendre la musique. Elle avait changé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et, comme si son poste de radio savait ce qu'il se passait, une musique calme et sensuelle avait remplacé celle qui la faisait danser auparavant. Comme si c'était prédit…

Il pouvait désormais sentir le torse dénudé de Mickaël sous ses paumes, se coller à lui comme s'ils essayaient de ne faire qu'un. Il voulait lui montrer que, qu'importe ce qui était la cause de leur période de froid, il voulait tout oublier. Il détacha leurs lèvres et se mit à genoux sans attendre ni prévenir.

Et alors qu'il était en face du caleçon de son amant il put observer qu'il n'était pas le plus excité par la situation. Il allait le faire, depuis tout ce temps…

Il voulait que ce soit lent, pour en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Qui sait si tout n'allait pas s'arrêter là ? Maintenant ? Peut-être allait-il le repousser et au final tout stopper ?Devait-il profiter des derniers instants qu'ils passaient ensemble ? Il ne devait pas y penser. Juste ressentir.

L'aimer de toutes ses forces pour qu'il le ressente. Pour ne pas tout perdre. C'était comme une ultime chance à ne pas gâcher.

Et tandis qu'il s'affairait, ses pensées dérivaient vers tout ce qu'il aimait en sa personne. Tout ce qui faisait leur amour. Cette peau froide, cet accent, ces poils, ces mains, cette barbe, ce sourire qu'il arborait avant de l'embrasser. Tout cela lui avait tellement manqué... Il aimait se trouver là, contre lui. Le sentir se cambrer. En demander plus. Il aimait se sentir désirable, voir que son amant était à sa merci complètement excité, se retenant d'aller plus loin. Juste sous son emprise, pour quelques minutes.

Son amant haletait sous ses vas-et-viens, devenait fou de frustration, comme avant. Grégoire pouvait sentir ses mains accrochées à ses cheveux, son bassin qui faisait de petits mouvements, son regard posé sur lui, le transperçant de part en part. Il se sentait aimé, par les caresses qu'il déposait sur son visage, par les gémissements de son nom, par ses pupilles dilatées. Il se sentait aimé, et cela le ravissait.

La peau glissait comme de la soie sous ses doigts et sa bouche, tous les automatismes qu'il avait assimilés pendant deux ans revenaient petit à petit rendant son action beaucoup plus spontanée, naturelle et agréable. Grégoire le sentait proche, il leva les yeux vers son amant qui avait fermé les siens et se concentrait pour ne pas venir trop vite dans une moue crispée.

C'est une sorte de combat qui s'installait alors, entre le châtain qui voulait achever ce qu'il avait commencé et le brun qui tentait de résister au maximum. Mais Mickaël aurait beau se concentrer le plus qu'il pouvait, Grégoire était sûr de gagner, maintenant il devait juste y arriver le plus vite possible.

Il redoubla alors d'effort, mouvant sa tête au même rythme que ses caresses qui étaient de plus en plus rapides. Les gémissements de son amant résonnant dans la douche de plus en plus forts l'encourageaient à faire encore mieux.

Il aurait dû avoir froid, où se sentir frustré, mais il ne ressentait rien de tout cela. La chaleur animale entre leurs deux corps suffisait à le réchauffer, et la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce faisait en sorte qu'il ne se sente pas frustré d'être le seul à donner, mais qu'il apprécie aussi ce moment.

Soudain, il sentit le muscle de la jambe sur laquelle il avait posé sa main se contracter, et en observant son partenaire il vit que celui-ci s'était totalement tendu. Il sentit les mains posées sur sa tête enserrer son crane plus fermement, lui tirant les cheveux. Il sentit le sexe dans sa bouche pulser et son amant pousser des gémissements qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des grognements.

C'est ainsi qu'il sut qu'il avait gagné.

Il ne s'écarta pas, non, il voulait faire tout son possible pour lui rappeler le passé. Vidé de ses forces, son amant s'appuya sur le mur pour ne pas tomber et retira ses mains des cheveux de Grégoire, les descendants vers son visage dans une caresse.

Ce signe de tendresse fut comme une décharge électrique pour le plus jeune qui se releva pour faire de nouveau face à son amant. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos d'extase, plongés dans les siens. Son regard était profond, et Grégoire aurait presque pu dire qu'il transpirait d'amour.

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait un moment de répit ou si son cœur battait réellement plus fort, mais il résonnait dans son crâne. Les mots avaient envie de partir mais il devait les en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas être le premier à parler, alors il l'embrassa, doucement, langoureusement.

« Je suis désolé...» souffla Mickaël entre deux baisers.

Son partenaire ne réagit en apparence pas, mais dans sa tête une sorte de soulagement mêlé à de l'anxiété faisait rage. Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Alors il recolla ses lèvres contre les siennes toujours dans l'optique de ne pas avoir à parler. Le plus vieux le repoussa gentiment d'une main, et Grégoire détestait cette manière qu'il avait de tout faire "gentiment": à cause de ça il lui pardonnait avant même de se sentir vexé d'avoir été repoussé. Il se rendait compte du pouvoir que son petit-ami avait sur lui, mais résister semblait insurmontable. Son cœur chavirait aux moindres caresses alors comment lui en vouloir quand il s'excusait ?

« Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver... C'est ma faute... » Continua Mickaël avant de marquer une pause, le regard désolé. Oui, c'était sa faute, et le plus jeune lui en voulait, mais il n'arrivait pas à le montrer. C'était quelque chose de profond et qui n'allait pas exploser de suite. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver ? Est-ce que... Enfin... Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis des mois alors peut-être que... Était-il... Allé voir ailleurs ?

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, c'était censé le réconforter de lui dire ça ?

« Je suis tellement mal, Grégoire. Je t'-

\- Pas Grégoire. » L'interrompit sèchement le dénommé. Non, il n'allait pas commencer à lui dire qu'il l'aimait en l'appelant par son prénom comme si c'était une vulgaire connaissance ? Il le savait pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas ça merde..

« Oui... Pardon...» s'excusa doucement son ami en baissant les yeux. Trop de flou subsistait, Grégoire voulait des réponses à ses questions, de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre, si ?

« Est-ce que tu m'as trompé ? J'ai besoin de savoir.» questionna-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Il se retenait de pleurer, la gorge nouée.

« Non ! Démenti son ami, semblant sincère, Je doutais de mes sentiments mais à aucun moment j'ai pensé à aller voir ailleurs ! » Il semblait paniqué, lui cramponnant les bras en le secouant légèrement, comme pour lui enlever cette idée de la tête. Grégoire culpabilisa immédiatement de s'être emballé aussi vite.

« Bordel Bri, tu es et a toujours été le seul... Comment tu as pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute que je t'ai trompé ? » Il semblait réellement peiné et le plus jeune s'en voulait presque d'avoir posé la question. Il était gêné mais tellement soulagé.

« Je ne sais pas... Tu ne dormais plus avec moi, tu ne me disais rien, tu étais froid... Comment veux-tu que je ne me pose pas de questions ? »

Lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lui faisait du bien... Il posa ses mains sur la nuque de son petit-ami, et admira son visage, son torse. Chaque relief de sa peau qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il dessinait certains soirs lorsqu'il était seul. Il l'aimait tellement...

« Putain Tu m'as manqué... Souffla-t-il, ne me fait plus jamais ça.

\- Je te le promets. Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, d'un baiser remplit de sincérité et de promesses.

À la radio, ce n'était plus la même musique. Mais qu'importait, ils n'avaient plus l'intention que cela dure le temps d'une chanson.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin !

Dite-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Si vous avez aimé vous pouvez lire mon dernier two-shot (encore et toujours du Brigrim) : « Une troisième fois »


End file.
